


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by ForeverAndAlways



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Concert, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, confeesions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Valentine's day and Nico has no plans. However Will the charmer Solace has the perfect plans for the love of his life whom doesn't know the important detail that Will loves him.short (about 100 word) drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this written and then the archive didn't save it or something so yeah. Anyways here you go,

It was Valentine's day yet again. And I was left without a valentine yet again. I was watching all the couples leaving camp for a magical day of love while wandering around.

"What are you doing today?" Will joins me as I'm walking around camp.

"Absolutely nothing" I say smiling. Will and I have had a strange sort of friendship for a while now.

"Good. I have a surprise. Be dressed and ready to go somewhere by 7 pm tonight" he said smiling and walking back towards the infirmary.

_____________________  
"Where are you taking me?" I was blindfolded in the back of a car.  
"Its a surprise" Will teased.

_________________

He was walking me through a large group of people.I could tell, I just couldn't tell where.

He sat me down.

"You can take the blindfold off now" I could hear him smirking.

I took it off and saw we were in a large stadium. Then I saw the My Chemical Romance banner.

"Oh my gods I love you so much! I could kiss you right now!!" I shouted at him.

"Then do it" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I grabbed his face and our lips collided roughly. Our mouths opened almost immediately. First kisses should always be like this I decided as a wave of electricity went through me.

I heard the band opening with the song The Only Hope For Me Is You right as Will whispered "I love you Nico"

I smiled "I love you too Will"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos! :)


End file.
